


I'll take you home / Te llevo a casa

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, F/M, o helga natt meets de beste fra islam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Cris receives a weird text from Joana while being with Amira. To get to her in time they will have to recruit Dani for help.Cris recibe un mensaje de Joana mientras está con Amira. Para llegar a ella a tiempo tienen que pedirle ayuda a Dani.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. I'll take you home

“Hey thank you for being with me, I was going crazy at home waiting for Joana to call” Cris tells Amira when they reach her building.

Joana hasn’t answered Cris’ texts in days. She’s trying not to overwhelm her and that’s why she hasn’t gone to her house yet, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to. At least Amira has spent the day with her so she can vent to her.

“You don’t have to thank me Cris, you know that I’m here for you whenever you need me”

“I know” Cris looks at her building and then at Amira “I’d invite you in but…you know”

Amira nods. Cris doesn’t have to specify what she means, Dani is home and it’d be awkward if Amira was there too. The truth is Amira really wants to see Dani, know how he is. After the breakup Amira not only lost her boyfriend but also her best friend, Dani has always been there for her.

“Alright then, see you tomor…” Cris is interrupted by her phone.

She takes it out of her pocket and almost drops it when she sees it’s a text from Joana. With trembling hands she unlocks it.

‘Cris right now I’m at the place where we met for the first time. Do you remember? You were so pretty, and so drunk. I have so many things to tell you. I’m sorry I’m such a burden for you, I’m sorry I left you alone all these weeks while I was at the hospital. I feel stuck, while all of you move forward. And I don’t want you to be stuck with me. In the end, we’re all alone in life, right? In a parallel universe you and me would be together for eternity. I love you. Joana.’

“Cris, Cris what’s wrong? What happened?” Amira asks worried when she sees that her friend’s face goes blank.

“Amira…Amira it’s Joana” Cris says holding back the tears. “She sent me a very weird text and I’m scared…I have to go find her, now”

“Alright, calm down, we’ll go together. Do you know where she is?”

“I think so, she told me she’s where we first met but that’s the club from Hugo’s party. That’s so far away, we won’t get there in time” Cris feels likes she’s running out of air just by thinking she might get there too late.

“Alright, Cris, don’t worry” Amira tries to calm her down “we’ll take a cab”

“But we have to wait for it to get here and all of that, we’re going to be late and I…” Cris can’t finish the sentence because the tears start rolling down her face.

“Cris…” Amira takes a step forward and hugs her friend tightly.

Right in that moment the building’s door is opened. Dani comes out holding a trash bag and stops dead on his tracks when he sees his sister and Amira, especially the latter. The moment her eyes connect with Dani’s Amira feels like her heart skips a beat and she can’t look away. He’s feeling the same and what are just a few seconds, feel like hours.

A sob coming from Cris catches Dani’s attention and looks from Amira to his sister who’s still hugging her friend.

“Cris, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Dani asks worried.

“It’s Joana…she sent her a text and…” Amira stops, suddenly she got an idea “Dani, do you have your car keys on you?”

“Yeah…I have them with the keys of the house, why?”

“We need you to take us to a place, and fast”

On the way to the club none of the three say something. Dani is focused on driving as fast as he can to get there in time. Cris is trying to call Joana but she isn’t picking up. Amira watches them from the backseat. She never thought the next time she’d see Dani would be like this but now that’s not important, she’s more worried about helping her friend.

“There she is!” Cris suddenly screams when she sees Joana sitting on the stairs outside the club and, not waiting for Dani to fully stop the car, she jumps out of it and runs to get to Joana.

Cris approaches Joana and kneels in front of her. Her girlfriend looks up and is clearly surprised to see her there. Cris sees the tears on Joana’s face and carefully wipes them away with her fingers. She’s also crying but that’s not important right now. Cris takes Joana’s face to make sure she’s looking at her.

“You’re not alone” she whispers and slowly, as if Joana was going to break if she uses too much strength, Cris hugs her.

Dani and Amira watch the scene from the car. Dani feels like he’s seeing something that’s too private and decides to look away. He settles his eyes on the rearview mirror and realizes that Amira must’ve thought the same because as soon as his eyes are on the mirror he sees Amira’s eyes reflected on it. Neither of them react at first, they just look at each other, taking in everything, making up for lost time, they haven’t seen each other in almost a week. Finally, Dani is the one that breaks the tension.

“Ami, I…” Dani is interrupted by Cris who, with an arm around Joana, opens the back door .

“Do you mind sitting on the passenger seat so I can be with Joana back here?” Cris asks her friend.

“Sure, sure, of course”

Amira gets out of the car and sits on the passenger seat. This time she doesn’t dare looking at Dani and focuses on the window next to her. Once Cris and Joana are inside the car, Joana’s head on Cris’ laptop and Cris playing with Joana’s hair to calm her down, Dani starts the car.

Amira doesn’t look away from the window but she can feel Dani’s eyes on her from time to time. She has to fight so hard not to look back at him.

When they arrive to Joana’s, her mother is already waiting for her. Cris helps Joana out of the car and her mom takes her inside. Dani and Amira decide to walk Cris to the door.

“Cris, I don’t want to be annoying but, do you want me to stay too?” Amira asks

“No, thanks, but I think it’s better if only I stay” Cris says, she then looks at Dani but he doesn’t need her to say anything, he gets it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell mom you’re staying at a friend’s”

“Thank you” Cris says smiling “Both of you, thank you”

“Call me tomorrow, alright?” Amira says giving her a hug

“If you need anything call me and I’ll be here in a second” Dani adds kissing his sister’s forehead.

Finally Cris enters the house and Amira and Dani are left alone in the street.

“Shall we go?” Dani asks

“You don’t have to take me home, I don’t want to waste your time or…”

“Ami, we’re neighbors” Dani says half smiling

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” Amira admits. She really wanted to see him but she wouldn’t blame him if he hated her right now.

“Come on, I’ll take you home” Dani says walking to the car with Amira behind him.

Again, they both stay in silence during the whole way home, though this time Amira dares to look at Dani. There’s a moment when they both look at each other at the same time and Amira feels embarrassed but it lasts only for a second because Dani has to look back at the road.

Dani parks the car on the street between both their buildings. They get out of the car and stand in front of each other, not knowing how to say goodbye.

“So…” Amira starts.

“I miss you” Dani blurts out.

Amira opens her mouth to say something but she’s too shocked to react.

“I’m sorry, I just…had to tell you” Dani explains. “I miss you, Ami”

The only thing Amira can do is looking at him. Slowly she feels how her lips curve into a shy smile. Dani smiles back at her and for a moment it feels like nothing’s changed, like they’re back to last week when things were still okay between them. The moment is interrupted by Amira’s phone.

“Mama?” Amira says answering the call “Yes, sorry I didn’t warn you. I was with Cris and…it got late. I’m at the door already. Yes, I’m coming up”

Amira hangs up and puts the phone back on her purse. The moment is shattered and now she’s embarrassed to look at Dani’s face again.

“Well…I have to go. Thanks for the ride” Amira says looking at the floor.

“Good night, Ami” Dani says, feeling sad for not being able to tell her everything he’s thinking, everything he’s been feeling this week. But he doesn’t want to overwhelm her, it’s not the right time.

“Good night, Dani” Amira answers looking into his eyes one last time before turning around to leave.

Dani stands there watching her go, even if it’s only a few meters, he wants to make sure Amira gets inside safely. Amira takes out her keys and opens the door but she turns around and smiles when she sees Dani is still there, waiting.

“I miss you too, Dani” she says and not waiting for an answer she gets inside the building, closing the door behind her.

Dani smiles, there’s still hope and he’s willing to fight.


	2. Te llevo a casa

-Tía gracias por acompañarme a dar una vuelta, pensaba que me volvía loca en mi casa esperando a saber algo de Joana – Cris le dice a Amira cuando llegan a su portal.

Joana lleva un par de días sin contestarle los mensajes a Cris. Ella está tratando de no agobiarla y por eso aún no se ha presentado en su casa, pero no significa que no esté deseando hacerlo. Al menos Amira se ha ofrecido a pasar la tarde con ella para que pueda desahogarse.

-Qué gracias, ni gracias Cris, no seas tonta. Sabes que si me necesitas solo tienes que llamarme.

-Lo sé – Cris mira a su edificio y luego a Amira – te invitaría a subir a casa pero…ya sabes.

Amira asiente. No hace falta que Cris especifique para saber a lo que se refiere, Dani está en casa y sería muy incómodo si Amira subiera. Lo cierto es que Amira tiene muchas ganas de ver a Dani, ver cómo está, saber de él. Con la ruptura no solo ha perdido a su novio, sino también a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno tía pues entonces nos vemos mañ…-Cris es interrumpida por su móvil.

Lo saca del bolsillo y casi se le cae al ver que es un mensaje de Joana. Con manos temblorosas lo abre.

“Cris, estoy ahora mismo en el lugar donde nos conocimos. ¿Te acordás? Estabas tan guapa, y tan pedo. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte. Perdoname ser una carga para ti, perdóname por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo mientras estuvo en el hospital. Me siento estancada, mientras todos seguís adelante, y yo no quiero retenerte para que te parés conmigo. Al final, todos estamos solos en esta vida ¿no? En un universo paralelo vos y yo estamos juntas para siempre. Te quiero. Joana.”

-Cris…Cris ¿qué pasa? Que te has puesto blanca. ¿Qué pasa? – Amira pregunta preocupada al ver como su amiga no reacciona.

-Amira…Amira es Joana – Cris dice con lágrimas en los ojos – Tía que me ha mandado un mensaje muy raro y me da miedo que…tengo que ir a buscarla, ya.

-Vale, tranquilízate, vamos juntas. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que sí o sea me ha dicho que está donde nos conocimos por primera vez pero es que eso es la discoteca del cumpleaños de Hugo. Está mazo de lejos, no vamos a llegar a tiempo – Cris siente como le falta el aire con tan solo pensar que pueda llegar demasiado tarde.

-Vale, Cris, no te preocupes – intenta tranquilizarle Amira – pedimos un taxi y solucionado.

-Tía pero mientras viene y todo, es que va a tardar mucho y yo…-Cris no puede terminar la frase porque las lágrimas no se lo permiten.

-Cris…-Amira se acerca y abraza con fuerza a su amiga.

En ese momento la puerta del edificio se abre. Dani sale con la bolsa de basura en la mano y se frena en seco al ver a su hermana y a Amira, en especial a esta última. En el momento en el que su mirada se cruza con la de Dani a Amira le da un vuelco el corazón y siente que no puede apartar la mirada de él. A él le pasa lo mismo, y lo que son unos segundos, parecen horas.

Un sollozo de Cris capta la atención de Dani que desvía la mirada de Amira a su hermana que sigue abrazada a su amiga.

-¿Cris? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta Dani preocupado mirando de Cris a Amira.

-Es Joana…le ha mandado un mensaje y…-Amira se detiene, de repente se le ha ocurrido algo – Dani ¿llevas las llaves del coche encima?

-Sí…las tengo con las de casa, ¿por qué?

-Necesitamos que nos lleves a un sitio, y rápido.

En el viaje de ida a la discoteca ninguno de los tres dice nada. Dani está concentrado en conducir lo más rápido posible para llegar. Cris trata de llamar, sin éxito, a Joana. Amira los observa en el asiento de atrás. Nunca pensó que la próxima vez que viera a Dani sería en esta situación, pero ahora mismo está más preocupada por ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Ahí está! – grita de repente Cris cuando ve a Joana en los escalones que hay fuera de la discoteca y, sin esperar siquiera a que Dani pare el coche del todo sale corriendo para llegar hasta ella.

Cris se acerca a Joana y se arrodilla frente a ella. Su novia levanta la cabeza y la mira sorprendida, claramente no esperaba que Cris viniera a buscarla. Cris ve las lágrimas en las mejillas de Joana y, con cuidado, las seca con sus dedos. Ella también está llorando pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Cris sostiene la cara de Joana entre sus manos para asegurarse de que la está mirando.

-No estás sola – susurra y lentamente, como si Joana fuera a romperse si usa mucha fuerza, Cris la abraza.

Dani y Amira ven la escena desde el coche. Dani siente como que está invadiendo la privacidad de su hermana, parece un momento demasiado íntimo como para que tenga espectadores, por lo que desvía la mirada al espejo retrovisor. Amira ha pensado lo mismo y es por lo que en cuanto la mirada de Dani se posa en el espejo, se encuentra con los ojos de Amira mirándole. Ninguno de los dos reacciona al principio, solo se miran el uno al otro, aprovechando cada segundo, recuperando el tiempo perdido, llevan sin verse desde hace casi una semana. Finalmente, Dani es el que decide romper el hielo.

-Ami, yo…-Dani es interrumpido por Cris que, con un brazo alrededor de Joana, abre la puerta del asiento trasero donde se encuentra Amira.

-¿Te importa ponerte delante para que yo me pueda poner detrás con Joana? Voy a llevarla a su casa y me quedaré con ella. Ya he avisado a sus padres. – le dice a su amiga.

-Claro, claro por supuesto.

Amira sale del coche y se monta en el asiendo del copiloto. Esta vez, no se atreve a mirar a Dani y clava sus ojos en el cristal de la puerta. Una vez que Cris y Joana están dentro del coche, Joana apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Cris y esta acariciándole el pelo para tranquilizarla, Dani arranca para llevar a las chicas a casa de Joana.

Amira no desvía la mirada de la ventana en todo el viaje, pero siente como cada cierto tiempo Dani la mira desde el asiento del conductor. Amira tiene que luchar muy fuerte contra sí misma para no devolverle la mirada.

Cuando llegan a casa de Joana, su madre está en la puerta esperándoles. Cris ayuda a Joana a bajar del coche y su madre se la lleva dentro de la casa. Amira y Dani bajan del coche también para acompañar a Cris a la puerta.

-Cris, no quiero ser pesada pero ¿quieres que me quede contigo? – pregunta Amira

-No tía, gracias, pero es mejor que me quede solo yo. – le dice Cris, después mira a Dani pero no hace falta que diga nada, él la entiende.

-Tranquila que le diré a mamá que estás en casa de una amiga.

-Gracias – dice Cris con una sonrisa – A los dos, gracias.

-Llámame mañana ¿vale? – Amira se acerca a su amiga y le da un abrazo.

-Cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamar y vengo del tirón – añade Dani dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana.

Finalmente Cris entra en la casa y Amira y Dani se quedan solos en la calle.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? – dice Dani dirigiéndose al coche.

-No hace falta que me lleves, no quiero que te desvíes o… -Amira sabe que su excusa no tiene sentido pero aún así lo dice.

-Ami, que somos vecinos – dice Dani con una media sonrisa

-No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo – reconoce Amira. Ella tenía muchas ganas de verle, pero no lo culpa si él la odia en estos momentos, la verdad.

-Anda, vamos, te llevo a casa – dice Dani encaminándose de nuevo al coche, esta vez con Amira detrás.

De nuevo, los dos se mantienen en silencio en el trayecto hasta casa, aunque esta vez Amira también se atreve a lanzarle alguna mirada a Dani. Incluso hay un momento en que ambos se miran a la vez y Amira se muere de la vergüenza, pero dura poco pues Dani enseguida vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

Dani aparca el coche en la calle que une los dos edificios. Ambos bajan del coche y se colocan frente a frente, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse.

-Bueno…-comienza a decir Amira.

-Te echo de menos – suelta Dani de repente.

Amira abre la boca para decir algo pero el shock hace que no salga ningún sonido.

-Lo siento, es que…tenía que decírtelo – explica Dani – Te echo de menos, Ami.

Lo único que puede hacer Amira es mirarle. Poco a poco nota como sus labios se curvan en una tímida sonrisa que Dani le corresponde. Por un momento parece como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si hubieran vuelto una semana atrás, cuando aún todo estaba bien. El momento es interrumpido por el móvil de Amira.

-¿Mama? – dice respondiendo a la llamada – Sí, perdona que no te he avisado. Estaba con Cris y…se nos ha hecho tarde. Ya estoy en la puerta de casa. Sí ahora subo.

Amira cuelga el teléfono y se lo guarda en el bolso. El momento se ha roto y ahora no se atreve siquiera a volver a mirar a Dani a la cara.

-Bueno yo…tengo que irme. Gracias por traerme – Amira dice mirando al suelo.

-Buenas noches, Ami – dice Dani, sintiendo tristeza por no poder decirle mucho más que eso, todo lo que siente y lleva sintiendo toda esta semana. Pero no quiere agobiarla, no es el momento.

-Buenas noches, Dani – le responde Amira mirándole a los ojos por última vez antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Dani se queda mirando cómo se va, aunque solo son unos metros, quiere asegurarse de que Amira entra en el portal de su casa sin problema. Amira saca las llaves y abre el portón pero se da la vuelta antes de entrar y sonríe al ver a Dani esperando.

-Yo también te echo de menos, Dani – le dice y sin esperar una respuesta se mete dentro del portal.

Dani sonríe, aún hay esperanza y está dispuesto a luchar.


End file.
